Someday, Somehow
by Heaven's Risen Demon
Summary: Someday, somehow Conan is going to tell Ai he loves her. But when and for how long will he keep his secret? ConanxAi.


A/N: This is my seventh story so far. Once again, it'll be Conan's POV. I don't even know what a girl thinks or do, so I'll be writing Conan or Shinichi's POV a lot in other stories.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. Only Goushou A. does.

**Summary:** Someday, somehow Conan is going to tell Ai he loves her. But when and for how long will he keep his secret? ConanxAi.

**Note:** I repeat, Conan's POV.

(Someday, Somehow)

I haven't told her about it yet. Someday I'll tell her, somehow. But I don't have the courage to tell her yet.

I have given up the antidote ever since we went camping during the Rolls-Royce case*. I realized how wrong I was. She wasn't cold at all. Well, she was cold in the outside but not the inside. But at least she showed it during the FBI's big search for Rena Mizunashi**. I'm sure you all are wondering who am I talking about, right? Well, the answer to that is, Ai.

It was a nice day for the Shounen-Tantei and I knew that Ai was enjoying the day since she enjoys watching the kids having fun. She's not the usual Haibara Ai anymore. No, you've got to believe me. She smiles a lot now. But whenever she's in front of me, she smirks instead. But I got used to it.

Every time she smiles, I would just think about her. I don't know how long I was going to keep my secret. In fact, she still doesn't know about the antidote. Seriously, I didn't tell her to stop making the antidote and she still doesn't know about it. That was why I always asked her to come out to play. I was trying to prevent her from creating the antidote.

Anyway, like I said before, Ai was watching the kids playing while I was reading another of my Sherlock Holmes book. It was a case called, 'A Scandal in Bohemia'.

It's a bit romantic since Sherlock talks a lot about Irene Adler. Irene Adler. Ai could be Irene Adler. After all, she has everything like Irene Adler. She's beautiful, smart and great at acting. And just like me, well maybe, I'm like Sherlock Holmes. I'm a detective, I play the violin and I even think Ai is beautiful, just like Sherlock calling Irene a beauty.

I wasn't paying much attention to the book. I was taking some glances at Ai. Every time she turned around, I would quickly face the book, trying to act like nothing has happen.

While reading, I heard footsteps and it sounded like it was coming closer.

"What were you staring at just now, Kudou-kun?" Ai's voice was heard. My heart was beating like crazy but at least the on the outside, I managed to stay calm.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well," she explained. "You were staring something for a while at my spot."

Yikes! I was staring at her instead of glancing.

"S… So?" I stammered.

She smirked, arms crossed against her chest. "Well, you were also blushing the time."

Again, yikes! Why the heck did I blush just now? I was just staring at her, thinking about her, and, well, nothing else. I guess I just got lost.

I just stared at her, lost in her words with my thoughts trying to think up of even a single word.

Then, I didn't know what came over me. My eyes went down and kept themselves locked on Ai's legs. Ai's creamy, white and slim legs. Then they went up to her thighs. I was getting annoyed by her mini-skirt that covered her milky and delicate skin.

I gulped and I knew I was blushing.

"What are you looking at, tantei-san?" she asked arms, crossed against her chest.

I face heated up probably because I was excited at seeing her legs.

She noticed this. "Did you see anything that you like on me?" she smirked.

Just then, a breeze of wind blew her skirt a little and there, I finally saw it. Her panties!

I covered my face by holding the book in front of me. Normally I would have a nose bleed when I see Ran in a bikini. But Ai was just too much, _way_ too much, because my nose was bleeding profusely.

"I better go," I said, rushing home to the Mouri Detective Agency. And I could've sworn I heard her giggled.

* * *

(Mouri Detective Agency)

I was rushing home with my nose still bleeding and Ran was helping wiping it off.

"Seriously," she said. "How did you get a nose bleed?"

"I told you fell down," I lied. Well, at least it's true. My eyes fell down, not me. It fell down to look at her…

Gah! What am I thinking? I'm no pervert! I know I love her but this is too much.

"Well the next time, be careful," Ran warned finally finished wiping the blood off my nose.

I took another piece of tissue just in case if I ever thought of Ai again.

* * *

**[The next day…]**

Yesterday was one tough day. I have to fight back my hormones. But I'm glad that it wasn't that bad. How bad can it be?

I was walking to Hakase's house to see Ai again. Only this time, I wanted to talk with her privately. Maybe I should ask her out or go for a stroll at the park.

I knocked the door, waiting for anyone to reply.

"Yes?" someone said opening the door and there in front of me was Ai.

I knew I was blushing and I knew my heart was racing. But I was wrong. Instead, I had another nose bleed like yesterday, only much worse because in front of me was Ai, like I said, but she was wrapped in a towel with her drenched hair.

She smirked again. "Too much than yesterday?" she asked.

* * *

(Inside)

I took, I think about, a dozen of tissue to wipe my blood of my nose. Seriously, Ai was driving me insane. She's just too much. But there's no way I'm giving up my love for her.

She came back after that with clothes this time. But then I realized blood gushed out of my nose even more.

She was wearing a much shorter mini-skirt, which I could almost see her panties {the one that Ran wore in episode 331-332: The Suspicious Spicy Curry}, and she was only wearing a bra! Damn this girl! But she was also holding her a shirt. Maybe she was about to put it on. I was right. But my nose was still gushing out blood because the shirt she was wearing was sleeveless and I could see her bare arms.

"Also too much for you?" she smirked, **again**.

"Yeah," I said, almost shouting. "And will you quit teasing me with your clothes?"

She looked confused. "Who's teasing?" she asked, giggling. "The weather is just hot. Big deal."

I knew she was right. It was summer and it was steaming like hell. But it still didn't stop my nose bleed because I was thinking how hot Ai looked in her clothes. Hotter than the weather.

My nose bled some more with that thought and I faced away from her trying to avoid her from seeing my face. I knew she was smirking with her poker face. She does that every time when she annoys me.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

I kept covering my nose because I was afraid that the blood would flow more. "Well," I said. "Would you like to have a stroll in the park, with me?"

She gasped when I said that. I knew she must have thought that I was acting differently. Well, to be honest, I always try to bring her outside, so, at least I was acting not that differently, right?

But after that, he smirked again. "Give me one reason why I should go out with you," she said.

"Actually," I corrected. "We are just having a stroll at the park only. Not going out."

"Well, give me one reason already." She sat back at the couch with arms crossed against her chest again with her legs crossed.

I gulped, nervous of answering her as my eyes didn't leave at seeing her legs, her white, creamy, slim legs. With her legs crossed, if I just moved my eyes up a bit, I would have seen her panties.

The other side of my nose bled. Now both sides were bleeding.

She smirked again. "Why is your face red tantei-kun? Are you excited at seeing something on me? Hm?"

I swallowed and took another 6 or 7 pieces of tissue. My nose was bleeding furiously. This is worse than taking a bath with Ran. In fact, Ai was the only girl that only made my nose bleed even more than Ran. Funny. Normally I always bath with Ran because I would see her naked, but Ai was just wearing clothes and that was enough to make me bleed very badly. Maybe I really am in love with her. Maybe I'm in love with her that even if she just wore short clothes, it was enough to make me have a nose bleed, a really bad nose bleed.

"Well?" she asked. I snapped out and realized that her arms and legs were still crossed. "Are done with your fantasies?"

I blushed, embarrassed. "I," I stopped halfway and glanced at her before looking back on the ground, still wiping my nose. I swallowed. "I just want to have a stroll with you. That's all."

She shut her mouth tight and looked up in the ceiling. Maybe she was thinking whether she wants to go out.

I crossed my fingers, hoping that she agrees. But while my fingers were crossed, my eyes looked at her legs again. What's wrong with my eyes? I'm no pervert!

I closed my eyes shut tightly just in case if my eyes try to see anything else that would make me a pervert.

"Okay," Ai said. I opened my eyes. "I accept. But on one condition."

I swallowed. I hoped it wasn't about another dress or purse.

"I want the latest model handbag that is famous around the world. That should be enough, right?"

I sweat-dropped. I knew it. I sighed in defeat. I really want to go out and talk with her, but I guess I have no choice. "Deal," I said.

She stood up. "Let me go change," she said. "It'll be even hotter outside. Maybe a shorter skirt would do."

My nose bled again, but like a waterfall gushing out water. I stood up, stopped her and pushed her outside from the house. "Maybe its better we go now, before you give me another nose bleed."

* * *

(While strolling in the park)

Ai and I were walking. Well, just walking and we never even talked yet. I was nervous to talk to her. And the weather was burning and it was making me dry like a leave. I didn't know whether it was the hot sun or how hot Ai was wearing.

"So," I started. "What do you want to talk about?"

She frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Aren't you the one you asked me?"

"True, but, let's talk about you. It's that okay?"

She smirked again. I knew she was annoying me again. But I wouldn't mind.

"Well," she said. "You don't want to know about my past, right?" Her voice sounded kinda worried. Well, she should be worried because her past was with the Black Organization.

"I don't care," I said. "Go ahead and tell me anyway."

She started telling me how she was when she was little and how dark her life was. I didn't mind at all. I feel sorry for her. But at least she now has a better childhood. Miyano Shiho's childhood was so dark and cruel, but Haibara Ai, her childhood is just perfect. If she didn't take that drug like I did, I wouldn't have met her.

Not to mention, my childhood as Kudou Shinichi was terrible too. When I was young, all my deductions were all wrong. At least Edogawa Conan is better than Kudou Shinichi.

Just when Ai had finished her story, a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Ai, what's wrong?" I asked.

She turned around quickly, maybe because surprised that I called her first name. "What are you talking about Kudou-kun?" she asked back.

"You're crying."

"What?"

Then, I felt a drop of water on my head. Both of us looked up and it soon rained.

We then ran home because the rain was suddenly heavy. And to think I thought Ai was crying. Or was the rain just a coincidence to cover her tear?

We finally reached home, soaking wet from outside by the heavy rain just now.

"I never thought we would reach home," Ai said.

I then took off my shirt and gave to her for a reason.

"What's the shirt for?" she asked.

I didn't dare see it. I just showed her by using my eyes to where they were pointing. Then, it soon became clear. Of course, if she got wet, I could see something under her shirt. Her bra!

"Ah, I see," she said, taking my shirt and covered herself. "Pervert."

"Am not," I said, trying to defend myself.

* * *

(The next day…)

Summer was still going on but the heat managed to cool down a bit, probably because of the heavy rain yesterday.

I was walking to Hakase's house to Ai again. I only managed to stop when the rain appeared all of a sudden. This time, there is no way I'm gonna waste any chances.

I knocked on door and it immediately answered. Hakase was the on who answered.

"Oh, Shinichi-kun," he said, like always. "What are you doing her?"

"Is Ai-chan here?"

"She's just taking a sho…" Hakase stopped halfway, surprised. He bent down looking at me suspiciously. "What did you call Ai-kun, Shinichi?"

"I said, 'Ai-chan'," I wasn't scared at all saying her first name now, since she didn't try to murder me yesterday.

"And did I say you are allowed to call me that?" her voice was heard from behind and I turned around and saw her wiping her hair with a towel. Lucky for me, she was fully clothed. And no short clothes. Phew, what a relief. "Why are you here?" she asked pointing at me.

"I just want to hang out with you, that's all."

"What about the latest model handbag that is famous around the world?"

I sweat-dropped just like yesterday. "I promised I'll buy that if you promise to hang out with me," I said.

She sighed. "Alright." She went to the door, holding my hand, which made me blushed, as she led me out. "Hurry up. I want that handbag now."

* * *

(Outside)

"What is it are you actually planning, Kudou-kun?" she asked.

I just kept myself silent. I didn't know what to say. I actually wanted to see her not hang out with her. Well, mind as well talk to her at least since I have asked her out.

"Ai," I said. "Could you call me by my first name from now on?"

She turned to me quickly and smirked. "And why?"

"At least let me hear you say it."

She sighed. "Fine. Conan."

I smiled. "I mean say my _real_ first name," I corrected.

"Well, you never call me Shiho."

I chuckled a bit. "Do you want me to?"

"I'd probably slap you if you say that."

"Okay, okay. From now on you call me Conan and I call you Ai."

She raised an eyebrow. "Who said it was a deal?"

"Eh?"

"If you want me to call you that, then…"

"I know, I know. Buy you something you like."

She smirked again. "No," she said, shaking her head. "I want something more than that." I swallowed, trying to calm myself. What more could she want? "I want to stop working on the antidote."

I wasn't shocked. I just let out a sigh. "Okay," I said with a smile.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Sure," I said, shrugging. "I don't see the problem why I should keep bugging you about the antidote." I took her hand and she gasped at this. "Come on. Let's go."

I was acting out of character to Ai. Seriously. I really was acting out of character. I never thought about Ran at all. Maybe I really am in love with Ai. I know. I can't believe it either.

* * *

(The Park)

We were strolling out and were just chatting about ourselves. Well, mostly her. Actually, not really her, but talking about her subject, which is, soccer. You know what? She has never been interested in soccer anyway, but now, it's different. Well, I'm actually her rival since she likes Big Osaka and I like Tokyo Spirits. But that didn't stop me from loving her.

"You know, Conan," she said as I turned to look at her with my hands in the pockets of my jean. "Since when were you interested in me?"

I blushed as I turned away. "You're just my best friend," I said. "That isn't a problem, right?"

She smirked. "Yes, but why didn't you invite the kids since they are our friends as well."

She got a point there. But I managed to answer. "Because you and I are the same people." She turned to me quickly. "Because you and I are lucky that we survived," I continued. This time, we stopped at the middle of the bridge. I turned to her and I saw her staring at me but I didn't mind. "And because, we're chasing the same enemies."

She turned away and looked down at the stream of the river below the bridge as she bit her bottom lip. "I see," she said. She sighed. I wonder why. "Kudou-kun," she said.

"Yeah?"

"If we didn't become friends, would you still protect me?" I stared at her. Why was she asking that kind of question? And I did what I did. I embraced her and I heard her gasp. "C… Conan?"

I rested my head behind her on her shoulder when I heard her voice calling my name – my fake name actually. But it was also enough to make me covered with warmth. "Of course I will," I finally answered, warmly.

I never let go. I wanted to hug her, touch her. Or kiss her at least. Even on the cheek was enough.

She let out a sigh. "Okay," she said.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm gonna say it," she said, putting my hands away from the embrace. I feel kinda sad when she let go of the embrace. But I resist to hear what she's gonna say. She turned around. "Conan," she began. "Um… You know what you said earlier even though if we aren't friends?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, um…" She stopped halfway and turned around. "Just forget it."

"What? What is it?" I asked, in a soft and gentle way as I brought her face to face me. "You can tell me anything."

I swear I noticed her blushed, maybe slightly. Probably because I've never acted like this to her at all.

"You see," she began, trying to face away, but I didn't let go and all she could do is stare at me and this made me blushed a little. "The thing is, um…"

I leaned a little closer. "Yeah?"

I know I was acting out of character, but she is also acting out of character since she has never been so nervous like this. But I didn't mind.

"I, um," she stopped halfway again after she finally faced away. "I l… lo…"

The look on her face seemed to be kinda shy. I finally read her mind not like the other times. And I knew what she was about to say.

"I love you," she finally admitted.

That didn't stop me from smiling and it didn't make me gasp.

And I replied back with a kiss on her soft pink lips. Her widened as I pressed harder, crushing both our lips as hard as I could to deepen our kiss.

She melted to it as she closed her eyes slowly and wrapped her arms around my neck as my tongue prodded her lips then slithered into her sweet and delicate mouth and finally met hers.

She pushed me away gently, and I just let her.

"W… What was that for?" she asked, licking her lips.

"I love you too," I said.

"What? B… But what about Mouri-san?"

"I've let her go." I leaned a bit closer and I can see that her face was reddening. "Is there a reason why I can't let her go?"

She pushed me away gently again. "Yes. You love her. You can't love me."

"But that was the past," I protested. "And I can show you too."

No more words were said soon after I placed another kiss on her lips again. This time, she didn't push me away or surprise. Instead, she moaned out.

I smiled against her lips as I moaned as well when I tasted her sweet saliva.

Soon, the kiss broke. We can still breathe though.

A wind blew over us and Ai's hair was blown.

I smiled. "You look beautiful when the wind blows your hair," I complimented.

"Just like how we went fishing***?"

I nodded.

Without another word, we continued our delicious kiss only with more passion.

I kissed her like never before. I was trying to make this as passionate as I can.

I stopped and trailed her neck with kisses which got me a low giggle.

"Stop it," she begged, giggling.

I smiled and continued with my assault.

"I said, stop it," she repeated, still giggling.

"Sorry," I whispered in her ear, smiling. "I just want to hear your cute giggle." I changed tactic and kissed her on the lip at the same time tickling her neck.

She kept giggling and moaning, begging for me to stop, but I didn't.

I stopped and pulled her face closer and pressed my lips harder on hers to get some more of her sweet taste. My tongue played with hers and then, it turned out to be a battle for them. She fought back with her tongue but I didn't mind because I tasted it.

I never thought that losing Ran feels more comfortable than having her.

* * *

A/N: This is actually some random thoughts when I heard Nickelback's 'Someday'. I really like making Conan falling for Ai. Well, review to let me know.

* Episode 524-525/Manga File 625-637: The Blue Spark of Hate

** Episode 425/Manga File 499-504: Black Impact!

*** Episode 366-367/Manga File 460-462: The Tragedy of the Pier in Plan Sight

* * *


End file.
